Baking For A Birthday!
by ms.demonic
Summary: Rima starts baking a cake, but Shiki dosn't know who it's for. Hmm, doesn't he know it's his birthday? Stupid Shiki. One Shot!


**Hehe. This idea came to me when I read HikariX's story "Yeah, I know." It talked about Aido's birthday, so yeaaah. o wo Enjoy! (:**

**So, credit goes to her! :3 ( First chapter, for your information. And yes! I do give credit! )**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't own VK.**

* * *

The aroma wafted through the air. The deliciousness of chocolate could be sniffed. His stomach grumbled when he smelled. He was hungry. Really hungry. Who was making that mouth-watering dessert? Getting up from his bed, Shiki opened the door to his room. Closing it quietly, so no one can hear him getting out, he made his way downstairs. Damn it! He was starting to drool a bit. Seeing a light in the kitchen, he took a sneak peek through the door way, trying very hard not to be noticed.

_"Rima...?"_

Rima wiped off the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. She seemed like she was hard at work, but why? And who was the cake for? Shiki couldn't help but get a little bit jealous. He smacked his forehead lightly.

_"Don't be stupid, Shiki! You don't care."_

He just entered the kitchen and acted a bit surprise.

"Oh. Rima, you were here?"

"I heard you coming downstairs."

"..."

"What do you want?" She raised an eyebrow. Shiki was scowling himself. Of course she would of heard.

"Getting some pocky. What are _you _doing?"

"Baking a cake, genius."

"Since when do you bake?"

No, really. Since when? In all the time he knew her, he never knew she liked to bake nonetheless could bake.

"Just now."

Oh.

Shiki searched the continents in the cabinets trying to find his pocky. His chocolate pocky. His delicious, totally not baked pocky. He couldn't help feeling a bit imature. So, he just relaxed and acted like his normal self.

"I'm going to bed. Night."

"Night."

* * *

Rima smiled when Shiki left. He wouldn't know what was coming. But even though she baked that chocolate cake for Shiki, she had to admit it was a challenge. So many ingredients, and pans were needed. Her timing had to be perfect, as well as her measurements. One mistake, and it's garbage. Well, it was her fifth try.

"Where's the frosting...? Ah, there it is!" She grabbed the vanilla frosting, and very carefully squeezed it. She put a circle of frosting on top of the cake, and added in the middle, "Happy birthday, Shiki!" Smiling at her masterpiece, she put cleaned the kitchen. It was pretty messy, but oh well, it was worth it.

"Stupid Shiki, forgetting his own birthday."

* * *

Shiki had walked back into his room, trying to sleep. He was hungry. Very hunrgy. He didn't think the pocky could fill him much. He sighed.

_"Who was that for?"_

Suddenly, a card had appeared under his door. A letter? From who? He got off his bed and went over to the door. He bend down and saw fancy letters on the card. It looked like Rima's handwriting.

_"Shiki, do me a favor and come downstairs...now._

_Rima oxox"_

He smiled and opened the door once again. He walked down the stairs like he did the first time, but when he reached the kitchen, the lights were out. Not that he minded. Vampires naturally saw through the dark, but he wanted to know why it was off. As he entered the kitchen, he saw a cake with candles. The light on the candles dimly lit up the kitchen.

"Surprise!"

"Surprise?"

"Shiki, you idiot." She rolled her eyes. Who forgets the most important day of their year? "Happy birthday."

"My birthday?" He looked back at the cake a bit shock. Yeah, he forgotten his own birthday.

"Well, make a wish! I don't want the wax to land on my perfect cake." He did as he was told to, and closed his eyes to make a qish. He blew out the candles and smiled. He got a knife and cut two pieces of the delicious chocolate cake...or so he hoped so. He took a bite, and thank god, it was good.

"Thanks, Rima..."

"No problem."

"I'm still hungry."

"There's a lot of cake left."

No, he was hungry for her blood. His eyes turned into a shade of crimson red. He fluttered to Rima's side, tilting her chin up. He leaned on her smooth neck, and licked the spot were he was going to pierce his fangs in. Rima gasped.

"What is wrong with you Shiki?" He asked pushing him off by his chest. What was he doing?

"But, Rima, I'm really hungry..."

"No."

"Please?"

"No..."

He faced her. His eyes pierced through her. He licked her cheek and put his head on the crook of her neck. Why was he being so tempting? Why was he being super adorable the way he was acting, and let's not forget to mention hot. He cornered her to a wall, and pinned her arms, too. She had no way to escape.

"Fine! Do whatever you want..."

Shiki smiled. He licked her neck again, and pierced his fangs into her. She moaned. He started to suck little by little. She arched her head back. It seemed that both were enjoying their time with each other. He lapped up the two beads of blood forming on her neck. It didn't last a while, but he was satisfied. Shiki turned her head to face him.

"What did you wish for?"

"Hmm, you."

With that, their lips met. He kissed her in a deeply. She managed to put her arms around his neck, even though she was completely wobbly. He moved his hands to her hips. What a great way to celebrate his birthday. A chocolate cake with blood. And the love of his life...

* * *

**I did this for the heck of it. 0: **

**So, yeaaaaah. **

**Shiki seemed a little bit OOC to me. So, sorry.**

**And yes, the last line is corny, thank you.**

**Umm, review?**


End file.
